


Out of All the Possible Choices

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: If push came to shove, Shao Fei would do the same thing again. (Unbeta'd)





	Out of All the Possible Choices

Tang Yi shoots Chen Wen Hao in cold blood.

The man’s kneeling on the stained, dirt covered concrete floor in front of them, grinning up at them with blood-stained teeth, taunting their pain over the loss of their loved ones. And so Tang Yi shoots him, just like that.

Shao Fei doesn’t know how he feels about it.

That is, until the door rattles and bangs open and a squad of cops barges into the warehouse. Then he knows exactly how he feels - and what he needs to do.

Shao Fei grabs the gun out of Tang Yi’s limp hand and wipes it off thoroughly, then he wraps his own hand tight around it, leaving fingertips everywhere - _his own_ , not Tang Yi’s.

When Tang Yi stares at him in utter shock, Shao Fei mutters, “Don’t say a word!”

And then they’re both put in handcuffs.

* * *

 

For once, Tang Yi actually listens to him so he’s released shortly after. They don’t have anything on him, not really, and once his lawyer starts rattling his chains and throwing around phrases like “police brutality” and “harassment”, threatening to sue the department, the city, the state, the cops let Tang Yi go.

Meng Shao Fei, well,  _his_ case is something else entirely. An unarmed man was shot with the gun he was holding, after all. But he follows his own advice and keeps his mouth shut. From what he hears, his boss finds his silence disturbing - not that they let him see Shao Fei.

It takes a long time - several days spent in the interrogation room and several nights in the holding cell - but in the end, they don’t charge him with anything. This whole case has been one big mess from start to finish and the last thing anyone wants or needs is to have one of their own torn to shreds in public.

So no, they don’t charge him with murder - they just  _fire_ him.

The whole squad is in tears as he packs his things and his boss can’t stop muttering how sorry he is, that he should’ve seen it coming, that he should’ve protected Shao Fei. He looks old and broken.

Shao Fei smiles at him when he picks up the cardboard box with his things from the desk that’s not his anymore. “It’s not your fault, boss, really, it’s not. It’s all mine. I brought it upon myself…”

And he did.

But he’s not sorry. If push came to shove, he would do the same thing again. He guesses he now knows how sister Li Chen must’ve felt when she decided to protect her lover at all cost. Shao Fei bets she had no regrets either.

He leaves the squad room with his head held high.

* * *

 

There’s a car waiting for him outside the police station. Black and slick and very expensive looking. The driver takes the box out of Shao Fei’s hands and opens the back door for him with a respectful bow.

And there, inside, on the white leather seat, there’s Tang Yi sitting there, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Shao Fei gets in and the door clicks shut behind him. The driver puts the box in the trunk, then he slips behind the steering wheel and smoothly pulls away, the engine barely a purr inside the car.

They don’t say a word, Tang Yi and he, they don’t even look at each other again, until they reach Shao Fei’s flat and go inside.

When Shao Fei sets his box down, Tang Yi finally asks, “Why did you do it?”

Shao Fei turns to look at him, searching his face for a moment. There’s a crack in Tang Yi’s cool mask. “Why do you think?” Shao Fei asks back.

Tang Yi steps closer and takes Shao Fei’s face in his hands. His calm and collected expression is gone, replaced with a heartbreaking rawness. He leans down and kisses Shao Fei, soft and gentle at first, then hard and deep, as if he needs to drink him in.

Shao Fei kisses him back just as urgently, and running his hands up Tang Yi’s back, he pulls him close and closer still, making small desperate noises in the back of his throat…

When they finally pull apart, Tang Yi leans his forehead against Shao Fei’s and rubs his cheekbones lightly with his thumbs.

“I have no regrets,” Shao Fei says aloud what he couldn’t back at the station.

In response, Tang Yi hugs him tight, and lifting Shao Fei up on his toes, he buries his face in Shao Fei’s neck, breathing in harshly. Because Tang Yi does, have regrets, that is. Many of them. And a lot of them are related to him, Shao Fei knows.

But that’s okay. Luckily, Shao Fei has the rest of their lives to convince Tang Yi that it is okay. That it’s fine. That out of all the possible choices, he would always make the one that would keep Tang Yi by his side.


End file.
